The Chosen One's Chosen One
by twihardpotter1993
Summary: ONESHOT What happens after the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry blames himself for everything that's happened? This is my first upload ever. Reviews appreciated!


After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Astronomy Tower. Harry walked to the middle of the room and fell to his knees. It was there that he wept. He cried tears of joy and despair. He didn't understand how he could feel such contrasting emotions at the same time, yet he was overwhelmed by both.

He felt joy because he had made it. He had destroyed Voldemort once and for all and lived to tell about it. But the despair was stronger. He felt it because people he loved and cared about had died. People who had families and friends and loved ones who would now have to move on without them. And it was all his fault.

Fred... Lupin... Tonks... Snape... Dobby... Dumbledore... Sirius...

The names ran though his head as did memories of each fallen friend.

He saw Fred as the twins flew off on their broomsticks amidst the test-taking students. He saw the gleam in Fred's eyes as fireworks exploded in the sky and he saw the look of outrage on Umbridge's face. He saw the excitement apparent on Fred and George's faces at the grand opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

He saw Lupin as he burst through the door of Shell Cottage, his eyes wet and hair matted, announcing the birth of his son Teddy. He saw the happiness on Tonks's face as she and Remus told him that they had gotten married. He would miss Tonks and her ever changing appearance.

He didn't really have many memories of Snape that were happy, but now that he knew why Snape had done what he did, he was quite saddened. Snape had loved his mother. He had heard Snape's words so many times from other people, but they had never touched him as much as when he heard Snape say them. "You have your mother's eyes..."

He saw Dobby banging his head on Harry's dresser at Number 4 Privet Drive as punishment for saying things he felt he shouldn't. He saw Dobby's smile when Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy into presenting Dobby with a sock. He wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for the little house elf.

He saw Dumbledore as he gave his Start of the Year speech each year. And the tortured look he gave in the cave as Harry forced him to drink the potion protecting the horcrux he now knew was a fake. He saw the pleading look on Dumbledore's face as he spoke his last words, "Severus... Please."

Sirius... Harry cried fresh tears when it came time for his godfather's memories. He remembered going to the Shrieking Shack during his third year and finding out that Sirius was innocent, then using the timeturner to save him and Buckbeak. Harry had so many memories with him.

Harry stood and dried his tears. He looked around and saw that Ron and Hermione had left him to his thoughts.

"I can't take it anymore! All of these people had lives and family! They're gone! DEAD! I have nothing! No one! I'm alone! Everyone depended on me to get rid of Voldemort. Now that I have, I can go too."

He was now on the balcony of the tower. One simple leap and it would all be over. All he had to do was jump. He put his hand on the railing and was about to swing his leg over when he heard a shuffling noise and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the girl who had loved him through it all.

"Ginny," he whispered. "What are you doing up here?"

"Harry. Ron and Hermione came down without you. I was sitting on the steps outside of the Great Hall. When you didn't show up in the next ten minutes, I went looking for you. Harry, don't jump! Please! Please don't leave me again!" She choked on her tears, then wiped them away.

Harry looked into her brown eyes and she looked into his piercing emerald ones. He turned away. She put her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her again.

"Harry James Potter, I love you. My mum already considers you part of our family. She has ever since Ron, George, and Fred..." at the thought of her brother, she had to pause and Harry watched a few tears run down her cheek. "She has ever since they brought you to the Burrow from that horrible place with your aunt and uncle. Teddy needs you. You're all he has left. You have plenty of people who need you. I need you." She finished with a whisper.

"What do you want me to do? I'm only 17! I'm not ready to be a stand-in parent. I haven't even met Teddy..." Harry went on but Ginny didn't hear any of what came after that.

"Harry, I want you to kiss me." Ginny interrupted his ranting.

"What?"

"You asked me what I wanted you to do. I want you to kiss me." She trailed off as she felt his right hand push her hair back and cup her cheek. His left hand fell to her lower back and he pulled her against him.

She was slightly aware of everything around them as he lowered his face to hers. When their lips touched, Ginny felt as if her head would explode. She pressed herself even closer to Harry and relished at how well their bodies fit together. When neither of them could breathe, they pulled apart.

"Wow," Harry mumbled.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny muttered before realizing that she sounded like her brother and falling into a fit of giggles.

Harry looked at her, astounded that she could laugh in the midst of all that was happening around them. Ginny noticed his stunned silence and grew quiet. She looked up at him and watched as a single tear ran down his cheek. She lifted her hand and wiped it away.

"They wouldn't want us to be sad. I know for sure Fred wouldn't. And neither would Sirius. They knew the risks of what they were doing. They died so that other generations of witches and wizards could live in peace and not fear."

Harry knew she was right.

He took her by the hand and said, "I'm gonna have to face everyone eventually. I'd rather do it now with you by my side." With those words, he lead her from the tower and down to the Great Hall.

Inside the Hall, everybody was doing different things. As soon as Harry and Ginny walked through the doors, everyone stopped to look at them. Then, silently, one by one, the survivers of the Battle raised their wands in salute to Harry and those who had fallen.

Harry walked past all his fellow Hogwarts students to the Weasley's and the rest of the Order. As soon as he got within arms length, Molly pulled him in and enveloped him in her maternal embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around her as well and cried softly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley! I'm so sorry. I never meant for him to die! I didn't want anyone to die," he paused to pull away and go over to George who was sitting by his lifeless twin, still as stone. "George, please don't hate me! If I could, I would trade places with him! I would bring him back to you and go in his place but I can't!"

George looked at Harry with a saddened expression. "It's not your fault Harry. You couldn't have known he would die. You aren't the one who started all this. Voldemort was. Now he's gone thanks to you. And, yeah, it hurts to live without him. But he wouldn't want me to wallow around. He'd want me to continue spreading mischief all around. One day, when all the mischief is managed, I'll see him again." George tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came over to talk to Harry. "The Ministry was wondering if you wanted to take over the guardianship of Theodore R. Lupin or if you wanted his maternal grandmother to keep him until she can't any longer. The choice is yours Harry, you don't have to if you aren't ready."

"No," Harry began, "please inform the Ministry that I wish to formally adopt Teddy. I've grown up without parents, I don't want him to as well. I was planning to wait to do this, but seeing as everyone is here... Accio ring!" Harry turned to Ginny as a small velvet ringbox landed in his upturned palm.

He knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his. He put his wand to his throat and magically heightened his voice. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most perfect woman I know. I know that I hurt you when I broke up with you last year. But, I was given a task and I couldn't risk you knowing and being caught in the middle of it. I can't bear the thought of anyone ever hurting you. I love you Ginny. I won't ever leave you again. Will you marry me and make me the happiest wizard alive?"

Ginny looked down into the face of the man she had met years ago and knew that he was the only one for her. He was no longer the Chosen One of the Wizarding World, he was her Chosen One. "Yes! I will marry you, Harry!"


End file.
